Banishing the Loneliness
by Sephy Otaku
Summary: A Harry & Melfina romance fic. The setting is after the series ended. Harry stumbles upon a chance meeting with Melfina. Many more chapters to come. Please R/R
1. Encountering the Past

Title: **Banishing the Loneliness**

Authors: Sephy Otaku & Rambo Riachu

Edited: Sephy Otaku

Comments: I want to warn anyone before they read any further, this fic is Constructshippy. Meaning, it is an Outlaw Star fic that is about the romance of the two constructs Harry MacDougall and Melfina. If you hate this idea or if you are a fan of Gene Starwind I suggest you DO NOT read this fic. However, if you like Constructshippy, Jim, or Ron then perhaps you will enjoy this fic. Please don't comment that you hate this fic because you assume it is bad if it has any gene-bashing. Remember, to 'assume' anything makes an 'ass' out of 'u' and 'me'. 

****

Chapter 1 : Encountering the Past

It was a dreary day. Rain poured down heavily and most shops closed down for the day. People rushed along the sidewalks under their umbrellas and newspapers. A man walked slowly in the downpour. His green-blue hair was soaked thoroughly and his once tan leather vest was now blackened by the rain. His violet eyes scanned the window shops looking for a place to stop and rest.  
  
Nearby a coffee shop was still opened. The smell of a warm cappuccino wafted through the chilly wet air. Harry stumbled inside. He accidentally knocked over a chair. "Excuse me," he mumbled, picking it up. As his eyes reached those of the patron on the other end of the table he gasped. "Melfina!" He was in shock that he was truly face to face with her. Harry became breathless at the sight of her. 

  
"Harry?!!" Melfina gasped as she rose immediately from her chair.

  
"I'm....v-very...s-sorry..." Harry spoke softly with an unsure of himself. Harry was very confused, sad, and regretful all at once. Without really knowing how to react to the situation Harry burst out of the coffee shop to run away from what he had given up for his own sake of forgetting, but no matter how hard anyone tries, you cannot forget what you love the most. That's what Harry ran from, he didn't look back at what he chose to give away because it had brought so much pain to his heart.

Melfina sat there motionless. Her body slightly trembling from the memories that had flooded back in that one instant. _How did he get here? Why?_ were the questions that persisted in her mind, making her almost dizzy. Her eyes followed him as he turned the street corner and vanished. "Harry," she whispered after him.  
  
Harry, meanwhile, stopped. His heart racing almost as fast as his thoughts. He sat on the street curb, ignorant of the splashing water from passerby's. "Melfina", he repeated to himself. "How is it that after all this time fate seems to have brought us together once again? And for what purpose?" His head was hot as the blood from his still beating heart rushed to his head. He had a headache. "I should go back and apologize for my behavior...." he whispered to no one in particular. "I should apologize for everything." With that he gathered his determination and marched back down the street towards the coffee shop. His heart regaining the nervous pulse it had upon seeing his crush again. His steps quickened as he neared the shop, but once there he peered through the shop window only to realize she was gone. 

"Melfina where are you?" Harry questioned, looking into the window, gazing. The empty seat almost too painful to stare at. Looking down at the street Harry started to walk once again. Back into the rain; back to his brother. After some time of walking Harry reached the apartment house that Ron had rented a room from in order for their stay there. Harry walked into the apartment, took off his shoes, hung up his vest on the coat rack near the door and slouched onto the couch.  
"Why'd I remake myself?" Harry whimpered to himself, "I don't even enjoy it here. It's so cold... so lonely.…" Harry turned around on the couch and hugged the pillow. He looked over hesitantly at the billboard on the wall. So many pictures tacked onto it. There she was smiling. It made his heart ache to see her look so happy, because he could never be as happy as she seemed to be. He was hurting, looking back at the floor he hugged the pillow and began to weep softly.

  
The front door opened. Harry looked up with watery eyes to see, his brother, Ron had returned home. "Hey Harry," Ron said in the unusually kind voice he used when talking to his brother. "Did you get the groceries?"

  
Harry tried to hide his face behind the pillow. Ron stepped closer to Harry and yanked off his pillow to examine him. Harry's face was red and wet. His hair was a tangled mess and his clothes were dripping onto the couch.

  
"Aw Hell, Harry, what's wrong this time?"  
  
"Go away," Harry said in a hoarse whisper. "Just leave me alone like everyone else. Like she did." He nodded his head in the direction of his collage/shrine to Melfina.   
  
"Harry.… What happened? You were fine until today." Ron sat next to his smaller, more fragile brother and patted his shoulder.  
  
"That was until I saw her again today," his voice cracked and tears began to slide down his cheeks. 

"Harry?" Ron persisted looking at his younger brother, who was in complete misery. "Harry, come on." Ron was terrible at love advice, he had no clue what to tell Harry.

  
Tears rolled down Harry's face as he looked at his Melfina Shrine. He shut himself out again with his pillow, "I love her Ron. I'm afraid though. I'm always afraid!" Harry cried throwing the pillow across the room.

  
"Harry," said Ron sympathetically.

  
"No one understands me!" Harry yelled out at Ron and ran off to his room locking the door behind him.


	2. Déja View

Comment: Hey, you probably didn't know it, but this entire fic is from a Role Play.

****

Chapter 2: Déja View

"Leave that channel alone, Gene!" Jim bit at Gene's hand savagely, "It's the news, AND it's important!"

  
"OW!" Gene yelped while getting bitten by Jim, "but Jim, the Spice channel has Girls Gone Wild again! I can't miss this episode!"

  
"Yeah, whatever pig." Jim growled at Gene, switching back to the news.

  
Melfina entered the home while Gene and Jim began fighting again, "Hello Gene. Hello Jim."

  
"Hey Mel!" Jim smiled.

  
"AW! Come on Jim! You can watch the news later! This shows girls in bikinis! I can't miss THAT!" Gene moaned. Hearing Melfina but not turning around to greet her face to face he muttered, "Yeah, hi Mel. Come on Jim!"

  
"NO! You sick pervert!" Jim squawked at Gene.

  
Gene was so distant at times it felt as if he could never really love her. She felt a heavy weight still on her heart. The thought persisted in her mind- Harry. Melfina sighed and returned to her room. She had an urge to find Harry and ask him how he was. How would she find him, though? She sulked as she laid down and stared at the ceiling. Perhaps tomorrow would be a better day.  


_________________________________

  
Ron awoke in the wee hours of the morning and tip-toed to the small cramped bathroom. He took a quick shower and got dressed in an entirely black suit. He then reached into a small case and retrieved a small moustache. He glued it onto his upper lip and grinned into the mirror twitching it. "Perfect. No one will be the wiser." He then placed a jet black trench coat on and a black hat along with sunglasses. He tiptoed past Harry, who had slept on the couch and was slightly weeping even in his sleep. "No one messes with a MacDougall," he whispered with a sneer. "Not even in love." With that he exited the room closing the door softly behind him.

  
Harry rolled over and moaned, "Melfina.…" in his sleep.

Ron walked slyly down the street in his 'clever' disguise. Still thinking about how his little brother was the night before made him a little upset. Harry had never been like that before. Walking back up to the coffee shop he stood and waited.   


_______________________________

  
As Melfina woke up she went downstairs dressed and was ready to go out once again. Maybe she would run into Harry again.

  
"GENE!!! You good for nothin'!" Jim stomped around the bathroom entrance aware that Gene went out and partied AGAIN.

  
"What's wrong Jim?" Melfina asked politely as always.

  
"It's that good for nothing GENE! He's sobering up again. This is the third time this week! He's wasting our money on beer!" Jim snarled at the bathroom door.

  
Melfina sighed, "Oh...um...Jim...I'm going out again, I'll be back in a bit."

  
"Uh, okay Mel." Jim looked quite oddly at her, she never went out THIS much. In the last few weeks, it seems, that Melfina was always going out. But for what purpose? Instead of sulking with Harry's death, she seemed determined to find him somehow.

  
Walking up to the coffee shop she noticed Ron, in his disguise, took no obvious glances at him what-so-ever. She walked on in the street with her head low thinking to herself over and over the chance meeting that occurred yesterday.

_______________________________

Harry awoke to the sound of birds chirping outside his window. He promptly picked up a can and threw it out the window at the birds. "Shush!" He looked around to notice the empty room. "Ron?" His eyes darted back and forth. "Oh, not you too! Ron, you can't leave me here!" He got up and ran to the door bumping his knee on the coffee table and falling down with a THUD. Harry braced himself in pain and looked up to the smiling montage of Melfinas. His pain faded as an idea struck him. He quickly put on some clothes and flew out the door. "She's not going to get away!" he repeated to himself. "I must find her!"  


_____________________________

  
Meanwhile Ron was incognito. He had taken out a pad and pen and scribbled several notes. Whenever Melfina seemed to gaze in his direction he stiffened up and pretended to look the other way. His attempt at looking nonchalant wasn't very convincing as passerby's stared at the tall MacDougall brother. "What're you lookin' at!?" He hissed at them. "Can't a man stand on the sidewalk?!" Despite these distractions his mind was fixed on Melfina and he continued to take notes as she ordered a small coffee and read a newspaper. 

  
As Ron watched Melfina carefully and wrote down notes he started to hear familiar foot steps running up. Looking around to see he saw Harry coming.

  
"Ron!?" Harry looked up to see his brother in a not-so-very-clever disguise. "Ron?" Harry started to snicker at his brother. 

Ron glanced around then pointed to himself in disbelief. "Me??"

  
Harry ran up to him, "Yes you, Ron! What are you doing here?"

  
Ron was taken aback, "Me? I was just... watching... Melfina..." _Damn!_, he thought _I could never think up a good lie in a tight situation._  
  
Harry was scoffing at the bad disguise when he realized what Ron had said and glanced quickly to the coffee shop. "She's here!" He gasped.  
  
She was across the street staring at Ron and himself. Her lips were slightly parted as she was in shock at the sight of them.  
Harry ran through the crowd of pedestrians and pushed them aside. He then burst into the shop, his brother calling him from across the street. His heart pounding, his mind racing once again in the dizzying swirl of emotions. He dashed up to the table where Melfina sat almost motionless.

  
Melfina spoke softly, "Harry, where have you been?" 

Unsure of what he is supposed to say he sputtered out with the first thing in his mind, "Melfina! I'm sorry! I didn't know what to do. I mean....I was...." Harry felt very embarrassed and very stupid. Rubbing the back of his neck and blushing quite a lot Harry realized what she asked. " You.....were wondering...where...I was?" Melfina nodded shyly. Rubbing her hands together under the table nervously. " I was..." He was looking very confused at her, "Melfina....I..."

  
"Yes, Harry?" Melfina became a little red, knowing he would mention his emotions to her.

  
"Um..." Harry began softly.  


_____________________________________

  
"Where's Mel?" asked Gene, curiously.

  
"She went out." Jim replied, " Why?"

  
"She goes out WAY too much! I'm gonna see what she does so often," Gene barked picking up his coat and walking out.

  
"Idiot!" Jim growled at Gene.

  
Walking to the coffee shop Gene was becoming quite suspicious.  


______________________________

  
"Melfina......can I....talk to you alone?" Harry gulped nervously.

  
"Of course" Melfina smiled at him.

  
Ron was still watching the proceedings. He smiled under his moustache and sunglasses. "Maybe things will work out between Harry and Melfina this time," he said.  
  
"And maybe you're wrong!" Shouted a voice. It was Gene Starwind. He had ran all the way to Melfina's coffee shop.   
  
Ron spun around to see Gene pull his fist back to launch a punch at Ron. The quick-thinking Ron swiftly ducked the punch and returning the favor by giving Gene an uppercut to the chin. Upon contact Gene reeled back. He nearly collapsed after the impact. "You smell like liquor," Ron said in disgust.  
  
"Keep away from Melfina, you bastard," Gene replied. He was poised and ready for a fight.  
  
Ron, aware of the situation fixed his gaze on Melfina and Harry in the coffee shop. "Harry! Get out of there! Run!" he hollered.  
  
Gene, suddenly recalling his purpose, turned to see Harry running out of the shop with Melfina in tow. "Melfina!!" He cried. Gene started to run, but was tripped by Ron.  
  
"Going somewhere?" Ron snickered.   
  
Gene reached into his holster and pulled out his Castor gun. Gene aimed it directly at Ron's face. "Don't move." He picked himself up off the ground. "It would be easy for me to pull this trigger." Gene sneered and moved closer to Ron. "Ridding me of having to confront you and your brother again. Tell me, why do you keep bothering us? You know what the Leyline is. You've seen what it can do."  
  
"Why does any man foolishly take great personal risk? Harry is in love with Melfina. He'll stop at nothing to reach her. Even Death couldn't stop him. They're the same, Gene. They're constructs," Ron said coolly.  
  



	3. Angels and Savagery

Comments: Melfina20y, Thanks for the support, but after this chapter I don't know if you'll enjoy the story. ^_^;; 

I'd like to thank LAURA for the encouragement! -Sephy

****

Chapter 3: Angels and Savagery

  
Gene appeared frightened for a moment as if a greater epiphany had been revealed. He lowered his gun and ran in the direction Harry and Melfina had last been seen. 

"Melfina....." Harry began staring at the ground. They were behind the coffee shop where he wanted to talk to her alone. Melfina couldn't bare it any longer, she jumped and hugged him tightly, her feelings had overcome her.

  
In total shock Harry became motionless. "I..."

  
"Ever since that day at the Leyline," she began, "when you fought for me and I saw you there lying dead. I didn't know how to react then, but when I actually heard your voice again my heart skipped a beat. I never understood it, but you never really know your feelings for someone until they're gone." Melfina explained this still holding him tightly.

  
"I love you," Harry whispered. He could not get his voice to sound any louder, "You understand that, right?"

  
Melfina nodded softly. Now Harry had what he had always wanted, but he didn't know what to do. She was there, holding him, of her own free will. Melfina; his eternal goddess. This had for so long been his only desire. There was another wish, however, that remained to be fulfilled. Putting his hand on Melfina's face and moving her head to be looking straight to his face he asked gazing deeply into her brown eyes, "Would you sing your song for me, and only me?"  


Melfina was looking at his gorgeous purple eyes and replied releasing her hold on him "Yes.." Harry smiled a gentle smile as he let drew his hand off of her face and waited to hear her voice.  


Just as Melfina had opened her mouth to say something to Harry heard the sound of a gun being cocked. Gene stepped from out of the shadow near behind the coffee shop, as he just arrived, pointing his castor gun straight to aim for Harry. 

"Back away MacDougall!" Gene growled. 

Harry slowly turned to face the angry scar-faced man, his arms held high in surrender. Gene's gun was held point blank at Harry's head.

  
Right at that moment something in Melfina snapped. Something which she had suppressed for so long. Ever since she first met Gene. For once she acted on her own feelings. "No Gene!! Don't do it!" She ran in front the gun's range. "You'll have to shoot through me first." She selflessly stood in front of Harry.

  
"Melfina..." Harry gasped in bewilderment.

  
"Melfina, you don't know what you're doing. You don't know what he's capable of.…" Gene's anger was evident in his voice. "Get out of the way you stupid bitch!" With that Gene took the blunt end of his gun and smashed it across Melfina's cheek. She fell down unconscious.

  
Harry stared at Melfina's unconscious body in shock. In a split second his beautiful violet eyes held all the penned up rage of his former self. He leapt at Gene knocking the gun out of his hand. "How dare you even touch Melfina!!" he bellowed as he pummeled Gene with angered blows. Gene had no time to react to Harry's superior strength and agility. His new body allowed use of quick, fluid movements and in an instant Gene, too, was lying on the ground. His face was black and blue with bruises. He was out cold.  
  
Harry turned exhausted to the Melfina. "Mel." He whispered, "Poor Melfina. Let's go home." With that he picked up her limp body and walked back towards the street. 

Harry carried Melfina home to his apartment and closed his bedroom door behind him. He lay Melfina down on his bed, tucked her in and went to go get a cold towel. "My poor angel..." Harry sighed wiping her face with the towel and putting it on her injury, "I'm so sorry any of this had to happen to you."

  
As Harry sat and looked at her like that he remembered long ago when he himself had injured her like that, Harry put his hand on his face and slowly tried to ease away the thoughts, he would never ever think of such a thing again, he loved her too much.  


________________________  


"Gene? Gene?!" Jim yelled at Gene who was now back at his home in his bed with Jim taking care of him, "What do you think you're doing getting into a severe fight HUH!?" 

  
"What?!!" Gene barked sitting up, "It was that damn MacDougall brother!" Gene growled.

  
"MacDougall?" Jim pondered, "Ron?"  


"No Harry," Gene hissed.

  
"Harry!? No way! I thought he was dead!" Jim replied in shock.

  
"That's what I thought, too" Gene remarked.  


________________________

  
As Harry sat at Melfina's side the whole time he then put his hand upon her face. He was so sorry.

  
"Hmm," Melfina moaned as she slowly awoke from her unconscious state, she looked up and smiled at Harry, "Harry.…" 

"Melfina, it's ok. You're here with me, Harry," Harry smiled warmly at Melfina. His hand still on the towel over her cheek

  
Melfina timidly reached up to stroke Harry's hand. "Thank you, Harry." Her smile faded and her eyes became wet. A tear fell. "I can't believe he hit me. How could he?!" She rolled away from Harry into a fetal position. Her body shook as she silently sobbed. 

  
Harry's heart ached to see his sweet Melfina so hurt by that ogre Gene. "Melfina, I swear I'll never hurt you, nor will I ever let anyone else lay a hand on you," he whispered sincerely.  


Ron stepped forward and lay his hand on Harry's shoulder. "It's gonna be okay, Harry. Just let her rest for a moment. It's been a long day."  


"Do you know if he followed us?" Harry asked.  


"I suspect that he's gone back home. He'd be a fool to try and follow us after he received a beating. Tomorrow, however, he may try to find Melfina. It probably won't be safe to stay here very much longer." Ron sighed, "You've risked a lot to get your little girlfriend, Harry. I just hope she's worth all the trouble."  


Harry looked back to Melfina and smiled, "My sweet angel..." He turned back to Ron. "Of course she is. She's the only person in the entire universe that means that much to me. I love her."  


_______________________

  
Jim was running some searches in the computer data base to find any information on the MacDougall Brothers and their current hideaway.   


"Have you found anything yet, Jim?" Gene asked while polishing his Castor gun.

  
"Well, Gene, it seems that all the information that I can find points to the El Dorado last seen in Blue Heaven. But that was over several months ago. The MacDougall's activity has died down since then. It seems they went into hiding. Maybe they even gave up their wicked ways."  


"Not likely!" Gene spat. "Harry MacDougall just stole Melfina right from under my nose. No telling what sadistic things he wants to do to her."

It was the next morning and Harry had slept on the couch. Ron went out again and Melfina was in Harry's room. Harry never cared about where he slept really, just as long as those damn birds wouldn't wake him up. It was nearing 12:00 in the afternoon and Harry was still sound asleep. Melfina, however, had just woke from resting so long. Still hurting inside from what was happening she looked around. She was inside Harry's room, so still and silent. Many posters were tacked onto his ceiling and walls of bands he liked or even anime. She removed the sheets and went to the door. Silently opening it she peered out and saw that Ron was gone. She walked into the living room where Harry had slept just to find him laying on the floor sound asleep on his stomach. He mumbled a lot in his sleep, it must have been very unique dreams.

  
"Oh Harry," She smiled at him. He reminded her of a sleeping child, so innocent looking, dreaming sweet dreams. Reaching over, she took a blanket and put it over him and taking no notices to the billboard he had with a shrine of her she went back to his room. Before she closed her door she looked back at Harry.

  
"I dun wanna join the track team. They'll kill me," Harry moaned in his sleep rolling onto his back. Harry slept quite restlessly if he wasn't tied down.

  
Melfina smiled as she closed the door and returned to Harry's bed and got back in it. She put the covers back on herself but she didn't go back to sleep. She hugged his bed sheets close as she rolled onto her side. His sheets smelled like he did, a soft but very lovely smelling cologne. She remembered when she first embraced him and that was what he smelled like.   


Ron entered the apartment mad at Harry, "Harry!! Stop being so lazy! Up with you!" Ron barked at Harry, "We have a job to do! Get up!"

  
Harry sleepily looked up at Ron, noticed something and smiled, "Ha ha, you smell like perfume, you had another girl last night didn't you?"

  
Ron was embarrassed, "Aw just get up!"

  
Harry moaned , "Fine...!" Stretching he got up and went to his room, slowly opening the door he quietly called, "Melfina?" 

Melfina pretended to sleep.

  
Harry bent over her sleeping body and caressed her cheeks softly. "You're so beautiful," he whispered. "You look like an angel when you sleep." He grew closer to her face. Inhaling her sweet smell of shampoo and a sweet fragrance he could not discern. She rolled around to face him and smiled. Their faces were inches apart. Melfina could feel his warm breath blowing over her lips. She opened her eyes slowly to see Harry staring at her face. A light blush was on his cheeks. She smiled again and moved slightly closer to his face. Their lips inching closer and closer and then...

  
"Harry!! Breakfast!" Ron burst into the room and started the two causing Harry to collapse onto Melfina. He quickly scrambled up off of her; his face flushed red with anger at Ron and embarrassment.

  
"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?!" Harry yelled.

  
"Sorry about that," snickered Ron. 

Still blushing Harry got up and walked out still mad at Ron. Melfina sat up and smiled but when they both left she put her fingers to her lips thinking how close they were. It felt like back then when he almost had. She still longed to kiss him.

  
Harry wasn't very hungry, so he sat on the couch. Melfina came out a few minutes later and saw Harry on the couch so she joined him still shy a bit. 

Ron noticed this so went up to Harry, gave him a quick noogy as he put his arm around Harry's neck and whispered to him, "Why don't you take Melfina out for a bit, you two need more interaction. Go have some fun, I'll take care of things."

  
"You sure?" Harry asked Ron as he was released from the grip.   


"Course I am! Now get!" Ron barked nicely to Harry.  


Harry looked to Melfina and asked blushing, "Would you like to go out for a bit?"

  
"Yes, that would be nice," Melfina smiled. Gene NEVER wanted to go out with her into town or anything, he wanted to be alone and do what he wanted, but here was someone so shy in behavior yet he would do anything to please her. How had she been naive so long ago?  


Harry got up and went to go get his vest he always wore and returned and smiled to her, "Ready?"  


"Yes." Melfina replied and got up and followed Harry out.  



End file.
